A Halloween miracle
by Mariavc
Summary: Skyeward AU. Skye visits her hometown and accepts to help her father with decorations and inventory before Halloween. Yes, she wanted to help, but she also wanted to spend some time with Grant, the hot store manager. Prompts: Carving pumpkins AU Working at a Halloween store together wow try on his costume for me? AU


**A/N: Hello there! I was supposed to post this yesterday... but let's enjoy it today! It's not christmas yet!**

**So I took a few prompts from tumblr and wrote some Skyeward fluffy pieces for Halloween, hope you enjoy them :) Don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**Prompts:** **Carving pumpkins AU + Working at a Halloween store together wow try on his costume for me? AU**

"What's that?" Grant asked

"It's not finished, but it's a penis" She smiled and he blushed furiously. Skye loved to make him blush; he was too serious all the time, like a robot. When he blushed he looked more… human, and she really liked his handsome human face.

"Kids come to this store, you know? With their moms"

"I'm not going to leave it in the door, dummy. I'll keep it" She chuckled at her own work and Grant couldn't help but smile.

Maybe he shouldn't smile like that at the owner's daughter.

"So, Phil told me that you're studying something with computers?" He cleared his throat

"Something with computers… right, you can call it that, I'm getting a PhD but it's just something with computers" She rolled her eyes and then picked up another pumpkin. Her dad asked her to help with the Halloween decorations and inventory while she was back in town for a few days… and he happened to mention that Grant would be there too… so, it didn't sound that bad.

"Sorry… I didn't mean-"

"Oh no, no" Skye smiled and turned to face him, they were sitting on the floor in the back of the store. "It's just my dad. He would have wanted me to stay here forever if it was possible. But I know he's proud"

"So, New York is good then?" Grant looked away from his pumpkin, and focused on her beautiful features. He had met her almost 2 years ago when he started working as Phil's store manager and she would visit her father frequently and go the store sometimes.

"Now York is amazing" She smiled. "But I'm aiming for a job at Stark Industries, if I get it I would move to LA"

"I'm sure you'll get it. My sister lives in LA, if you ever need help…"

"Thanks" She looked at him and smiled "What about you? Any plans?"

"I'm saving to open my own business"

"But here?"

"Well, I don't know… I haven't thought about leaving before... maybe I should"

"Uhm…" Skye looked at him, he looked back to his pumpkin. "What kind of business? She asked.

"Pet store"

"Awww" She poked his stomach.

"What?" Grant blushed a little.

"I don't know. You are like a tough, big guy who loves puppies. That's cute"

"It's not"

"Yes it… wait!" She grabbed his arm almost too excited "I have an idea" She stood up and walked to the costumes section.

"What are you doing?!" Grant yelled, curious.

"Just wait a sec!"

He just heard her voice and after a few seconds she came back with a huge puppy costume.

"Oh no, no"

"Come on! Just try this on. It'll be so cute!"

"We shouldn't try on the costumes"

"The clients do. We're not going to ruin it. Come on, I really want to see you in this. It'll be fun!" Grant sighed and Skye continued, she knew he was about to break "We're here, there's a lot of costumes… you can pick one for me and I'll try it too"

That didn't sound bad. "Just this one. We still need to do the inventory"

"Of course" She smiled and handed him the costume.

* * *

><p>When he came back, wearing the fluffy brown suit Skye had to cover her mouth whit her hand not to laugh… more. He smiled and put on the hood too, which gave him a pair of cute, black ears hanging from each side.<p>

"Oh my God" She couldn't help but laugh and he noticed that she had a pile of costumes next to her on the floor. "Let me take a picture!" She pulled her iphone out.

"No, no"

"Grant!" She snapped a few pictures even when he had his hand up to stop her.

"Come on, let's just pick one for you"

"Fine" Skye sighed and followed him to the costumes section again.

"So, what do you want? The pirate?"

She walked closer to him, resting her cheek against his arm "I don't know, I'll wear whatever you want. That was the deal"

His breath hitched and he looked at a really small and sexy police officer costume. He swallowed "Zombie bride?"

"Catwoman!" She took the costume and smiled at him.

Well, it was better than the cop costume, but still small and tight… "If… if you want"

"That'll be nice" She ran to the fitting rooms. He waited for her outside, bringing with him all the costumes that she had chosen for him.

And then she came out.

The costume was tight indeed. And it fitted her figure beautifully. The only thing he could do, standing in his silly dog costume was stare like an idiot.

"So what do you think little puppy?" She walked towards him slowly, and then her index finger was on his chest and moving up.

Grant swallowed. Again. "It looks nice"

Skye smiled "Glad you like it. Your turn"

"Uhm?"

"Next costume" And she bent down to pick it from the floor.

She bent down.

And he was trying to be a gentleman, but yes, he looked at her ass.

"Thor!... o no wait, caveman!" She gave him the costume.

EI think I prefer Thor"

"I prefer the caveman" She grinned and sent him back to the fitting room with the costume.

It consisted of some sort of furry…dress…tunic thing and a wig. So… he had to go shirtless under the costume.

Wen he came out something flashed through her eyes.

"You make a really nice caveman" She said but her voice was different than before, softer.

He blushed for the third time. God, he was cute… and hot. How was that a man who looked like that could be so easily intimidated? She should be intimidated. She had felt attracted to him since they met, and now there he was, with his abs and those muscled arms.

"Do you… have plans for Halloween?" He took her by surprise.

"What?... no I … don't"

"Uhm…"

"Why?" She smiled.

"Ehm…I… no I… I was just curious"

He could see the disappointment written all over her face. Skye pressed her lips together "Okey" She turned around "I think we should put these costumes back"

But then Grant grabbed her arm "I mean…" He made her face him again "I want to… maybe you and I could go out. If you want"

And there it was, her bright smile. Skye nodded "God, I thought you would never come around"

He chuckled "Sorry. You're kind of intimidating"

"Me? Why?"

"I don't know" He stepped closer to her "You're smart and funny, and really, really beautiful. I haven't met anyone like you before, and… maybe I'm too boring for you"

And finally Skye was the one blushing and grinning like a teenager.

"So… just to be clear, that was a yes right?" He added.

"How's this for a yes?" And she grabbed his furry costume and pulled him for a kiss.


End file.
